A Day in the Bar
by morningstone33
Summary: A SaruMi fanfiction in a bar where a couple random things happen. Anna records it thinking it'd be fun to show Mikoto and Kuro comes in acting a little out of character and rooting for MiSaru. Based off an RP I was in, although I changed quite a bit, including the ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own K Project or its characters, they belong solely to creator. I personally claim this story as my own and not just a retelling of any other stories, movies, novels or other possible innuendos.

"I should do this for Mikoto-san..." Anna whispered to herself as she took a video camera out of nowhere and began recording the scene playing before her in the bar in Shizume City.

Saruhiko Fushimi smirked at Misaki Yata. Misaki's shirt had been ripped down the middle, exposing his chest. "Well how am I supposed to know what to do? Tell me what you want..." Saruhiko said, leaning forward. His voice turned to a whisper. "Mi..Sa...Ki..." Misaki blushed with an annoyed expression on his face. "Gah, darn monkey." He pulled Saruhiko down slightly and whispered in his ear, "Do me, you idiot."

Suddenly, someone looking exactly like Misaki Yata burst through the door on a skateboard holding a baseball bat. "Oh, twins..." Anna murmured. The stranger stopped and hopped off his skateboard. He looked around before his gaze finally settled on Saruhiko and he smirked. "Oi, Saru!" he called out. "You get around, don't you, you idiot." Saruhiko looked at the second Misaki and smirked back. "Do you wanna join in?" he said, drawing out his voice teasingly. The second Misaki tightened his grip on his bat and clenched his teeth. "Stupid! Like I'd ever do that with you!" Saruhiko turned to the original Misaki and grabbed what was left of his shirt collar, pulling him into a surprisingly soft kiss.

The first Misaki's eyes widened and after the kiss, he touched his lips. Saruhiko turned to look at the second Misaki. "The other Misaki seems quite willing," he said with a smirk and a wink. The second Misaki's eyes shifted as he clenched his teeth again. "Don't do things like that in front of me, especially if he looks like me, Saru!" Saruhiko laughed releasing the first Misaki's collar. The second Misaki blushed, gritting his teeth. "That's it, stop it or I'll kill you!" he said, pointing his bat at Saruhiko. Saruhiko stole yet another kiss from the first Misaki, glancing at the other Misaki with a smirk. The first Misaki's eyes widened again, surprised by the second gently kiss. The second Misaki glared hard at Saruhiko. "Saru...! You...!" He jumped on his skateboard and sped towards Saruhiko. "I'll end you!" he yelled. Saruhiko put a protective arm around the first Misaki and used his other hand to point his sword at the second Misaki. The first Misaki ducked under Saruhiko's arm and hopped over the bar counter to hide, then scurried out the back door, while Saruhiko just laughed.

The second Misaki jumped off his skateboard in front of Saruhiko, gritting his teeth again. "Darn Saru..." Saruhiko put his sword down with a sigh. "What's wrong this time, Misaki?" The present Misaki stared at the ground. "Misaki?" Saruhiko asked again. Misaki glanced up at Saruhiko. "I started craving Pocky." Misaki's expression turned into a pain-filled smirk. "But you probably don't remember what I mean, huh? Idiot..." Saruhiko tilted his head, looking down at Misaki. "What are you talking about, Misaki?" Misaki blushed slightly, narrowing his eyebrows. "Nothing, you stupid Saru, it was nothing!"

Misaki threw a punch at Saruhiko, but he dodged easily and grabbed Misaki's wrist, pulling him close and whispering in his ear, "What is it, Misaki?" Misaki's eyes widened as he blushed again. "Let go, you idiot!"Saruhiko frowned and let go of Misaki, raising both hands in the air. "...Saru?" Misaki looked up at Saruhiko. "You idiot, you're acting weird..." Saruhiko closed his eyes for a moment. "I could say the same about you, Misaki." Misaki clenched his fists. "And stop calling me that! It's Yata!" Saruhiko smiled at Misaki. "What was that? Misaki?"

Suddenly, Saruhiko pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hello?" He talked for a minute or two before putting it away again. "I have to go, Misaki." Misaki gripped Saruhiko by his collar. "Do you want to die, darn Saru?!" Saruhiko just looked at him. "Oi, I was talking to you!" Misaki said, flushed with embarrassment and gritting his teeth. "I'm more important than your dumb phone, right?" Saruhiko smiled slightly and pushed Misaki's hand down. He looked him straight in the eyes and leaned forward. Misaki gulped and leaned in slowly. "Saru..."

Slam! Out of nowhere, Kuro tackles Saruhiko. "Gah!" Saruhiko exclaimed as they fell to the floor. They hit the floor hard and Saruhiko cringed, turned towards Kuro, and said, "How dare you pull me away from Misaki's sweet body like that!" Kuro grinned. "Hi, Fushimi." Misaki's eyes widened at Kuro. Kuro turned his head at Misaki and waved. Kuro looked back at Saruhiko and quickly pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He handcuffed Saruhiko's hand to his own hand before they stood up.

Saruhiko looked at the handcuffs, then back at Kuro, and said, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Misaki looked at them, jealousy in his eyes. "I'm gonna go, Saru..." he said as he slid his skateboard back and forth under his foot. Saruhiko's head snapped up to Misaki and he cringed. "Wait, Misaki!" Saruhiko reached a hand out to Misaki but was tugged backwards by Kuro. Saruhiko stumbled back and Kuro took a step forward, grabbing Saruhiko's waist with his free hand.

Misaki looked at them and clenched his teeth yet again. "My name is Yata, learn it!" Saruhiko looked at Misaki with an odd expression. Kuro grabbed a chair from another table and stuck it behind Misaki, pushing him into it. "Hey!" Misaki said, annoyed. Kuro then pushed Saruhiko onto Misaki's lap. "What the heck are you doing?" Misaki yelled at Kuro. Saruhiko jumped off of Misaki's lap. Kuro whistled, then smiled at Misaki with an innocent looking face. "Nothing!" Saruhiko suddenly pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kuro. "Take the handcuffs off, Kuro." Kuro whistled again. "Do it!" Saruhiko said, glaring at Kuro. "No," Kuro said with a grin.

Saruhiko slashed at the handcuffs but they wouldn't break. "Why'd you even feel that handcuffs were necessary?" Saruhiko asked, annoyed. Kuro shrugged. "Because I knew you wouldn't listen to me otherwise." Saruhiko gave him a funny look. "What are trying to have me do?" Kuro grinned mischievously. "I can't tell you that yet," he said with a grin. Saruhiko stuck his tongue out at Kuro, but suddenly Kuro stuck a pill on Saruhiko's tongue and tried to make him swallow it. Saruhiko broke away from Kuro's grasp and spit the pill at him. "What the heck are you doing?" he shouted. Kuro sighed. "Ah, wouldn't it be fun to see Misaki top Saruhiko?"

Misaki and Saruhiko's eyes both widened. Saruhiko blushed a little. Misaki grit his teeth, also blushing a little. "Like I'd ever have sex with him!" he shouted at Kuro. Saruhiko gave Misaki a small frown, making Misaki blush more. Kuro smiled cheerfully, which annoying Misaki more. "I'm not sleeping with him!" he said, fists clenched. "Do you want to die!?"

Saruhiko's phone began buzzing and he answered it up with a sigh. After a short conversation, he put it away and looked at Kuro. "I need to go back to Scepter 4, so take these handcuffs off me." Kuro pouted. "But we haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" Saruhiko glared at him again. "Now. Otherwise Munakata-san will come and get me." Kuro sighed and took the handcuffs off him. "Happy now?" Saruhiko rubbed his wrist and turned to Misaki. "Well, I'm going then," he said calmly. "Oi," Misaki called out, "Idiot, before you go..."

Misaki reached up and went to kiss Saruhiko on the cheek, but Saruhiko had turned his head towards Misaki and ended up getting a kiss on the lips. Misaki's eyes widened, and while Saruhiko was also surprised, he quickly took full advantage of this mistake by placing his body directly against Misaki's. He put his right hand on Misaki's waist, pulling him deeper into their kiss. Saruhiko could feel Misaki start to pull back, so he placed his left hand under Misaki's chin, pulling slightly to keep his face in their embrace. Misaki blushed harder as Saruhiko's tongue invaded his mouth. Their tongues danced and played in Misaki's mouth before returning to their own mouths as the kiss ended.

Saruhiko smiled. "See you, Misaki." Misaki looked at the ground to his left, and flipped Saruhiko off, still blushing. "Yeah." Saruhiko winked at Misaki and walked briskly out of the bar.


End file.
